


Poesía para bailarinas sin ritmo

by GodDamnedHurricane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blank Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedHurricane/pseuds/GodDamnedHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de poemas en español. Verso libre, (casi) siempre. Verso crudo, siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silencio: ego

Un minuto de silencio por  
la soledad del egocéntrico.  
Por sus brazos cansados de mantener  
los radios del mundo en las manos,  
el giro del mundo en las plantas de los pies.

Por recibir todas las miradas,  
todas las palabras,  
todos los odios y amores, los celos,  
todas las frases sin firma escritas en los muros de todas las ciudades,  
llamándole a gritos sin decir su nombre.

Por ser el último guardián de la última emoción humana,  
el único que llora,  
o ama, o se levanta maldiciendo los lunes.

Un minuto de silencio por  
la soledad del egocéntrico;  
el único ser vivo mendigando la atención de una audiencia de papel.


	2. Quédate

Te acompañaré a todos los conciertos,  
a la compra,  
a los centros comerciales  
la tarde antes de reyes, adicta  
al abrir y cerrar de mil carteras,  
cuando no se puede ver el suelo entre las bolsas  
y saltarse una cola se paga con la vida.

Te dejaré echarte la siesta en el sofá  
aunque quiera ver la tele,  
y marcharte sin recoger la mesa como si las migas no estuvieran ahí,  
flotando en los culos de los vasos.  
bajaré a por el pan los domingos a las dos

si te quedas conmigo.


	3. espejo de humo

gente como perros  
como espectros  
creyendo que los espejos  
reflejan a otra gente  
a otros actos  
a otros mundos.  
que te dicen  
el cielo es verde  
el cielo es rojo  
el cielo se ha ido  
y cuando dices “no”  
se preguntan por qué no les crees.

gente que piensa que les necesitas para ver el cielo  
gente que piensa que todavía les crees  
que no ve sus propias huellas al final de todos los puñales

"te lo clavaste tú mismo". y lo creen.


	4. sangre

Había sangre  
sangre  
sangre por todos sitios.

Había sangre en tu pelo y también  
(quizá un poco)  
en las puntas de tus dedos  
y en tus ojos, y ninguno habíamos visto  
nunca  
una sangre tan roja.  
Una sangre tan viva.

Había sangre en la sábana  
y en las paredes  
y en las puertas de todas las casas  
que pasamos de largo.  
Pero sobre todo  
(y ahí había mucha,  
más de la que puedo contar)  
y después,  
después de cada casa,  
sobre todo  
había sangre en el blanco de tus dientes.


	5. Chapter 5

Un día no regresó.   
Se hizo de noche y cerraron los bares.  
Acabaron las series del prime-time  
y los tertulianos se fueron a la cama.  
Las brujas del 906 se cansaron de echar las cartas  
y sólo quedaron películas viejas en versión original  
hablándole a la nada en tailandés  
pero cuando se hizo de día y empezaron a pasar los autobuses  
su cama seguía llena de libros y la ropa recién lavada.

No regresó y todo siguió igual.  
Sólo hubo un hipido en el tic-tac del mundo,  
un segundo de desconcierto,  
una mirada de reojo al nuevo espacio  
y un suspiro de alivio, de humanidad reorganizándose para ocuparlo,  
de seis mil millones de personas estirando un poco más los codos.  
Se cubrió su puesto de trabajo  
y su casera decidió alquilarle el estudio a turistas  
para no volver a tener que aprenderse un nombre  
(pero nunca se aprendió el suyo).  
Y la gente que la odiaba la olvidó, aunque tardaron  
un poco más en hacerlo   
que la gente que la había querido  
porque el odio tiene una fecha de caducidad mucho menos exigente.  
Las cartas que había mandado volaron en círculos  
hasta confundirse y caer al mar.  
Y se perdieron sus palabras,  
las que tenían sentido y las que no.  
Y no regresó,   
pero dio igual.  
Se había marchado muchos años antes de no regresar.


	6. Chapter 6

Un soldado de un país inventado  
con un nombre que otorga poderes:  
el de no existir,  
el de no importar,  
el de ser invisible mientras se ahoga  
contra un mar en calma que nunca lo ve,  
que no sabe que está en guerra,  
que no necesita luchar porque ya ha ganado sin hacer nada.


	7. Chapter 7

Nada como respirar hondo  
y tratar de sacar de dentro  
un millar de palabras enredadas  
sobre algo que te ha hecho daño.

Como las primeras sílabas,  
pequeñas y llenas de una indiferencia forzada  
para que siempre puedas dar un paso atrás.  
“No, si no me importa tanto”,  
y no ser la nota discordante.

Nada como preparar el terreno,  
explicar el contexto  
y prepararse  
para admitir que te duele.

Nada como respirar hondo,  
al borde del salto,  
y entonces te responden...  
No.  
Entonces te interrumpen.  
Y en ese microsegundo interminable piensas  
que no vas a tener que explicarte  
que por supuesto que lo entienden  
que por supuesto que hace daño.  
Ese microsegundo de alivio  
porque quizá, sólo quizá,   
esta vez no tienes que quedarte sin respiración.  
Ese microsegundo justo antes del  
“Qué quieres para comer?”  
o del   
“Qué tal el capítulo de ayer?”  
o del   
“Perdona, decías algo?”.

Y te quedas con la duda.  
Y no sabes si es que nadie te escucha  
o es que en realidad nunca has hablado.


	8. Chapter 8

Se le escapó el corazón por la boca, despavorido, mientras dormía. La certeza de que todo iba a salir mal hizo su casa en el vacío que había dejado, anudó poleas en todas las costillas, la despertó a golpes contra el esternón que confundió con latidos. Una taquicardia. Una pesadilla que no podía recordar porque al cabo de un tiempo todas eran iguales y asociaba aquel dormitorio con sombras que no estaban alli y muertes de mentira, cada noche.

Así que siguió viviendo sin corazón y sin darse cuenta. La sombra le llenó el tórax de brea y la garganta de nudos. Algo iba mal. Todo iba mal. Se sentaba con la vista perdida en la pared tres o cuatro veces al día y se dejaba mecer por el desastre incipiente que le respiraba en la nuca, cada vez más cerca. La gente a la que quería moriría y los que no murieran dejarían de quererla. Estaría sola pero no sería la soledad bienvenida de volver a casa después de una fiesta que se ha alargado demasiado.

Y la llenaba un frenesí de querer hacer, mover, pedir, besar, abrazar, forzar el cariño hasta que la gente que la rodeaba daba un paso atrás y miraban a otro lado, incomodados por aquel monstruo de brazos largos que tenía dentro. Y entonces lloraba, gritaba, echaba en cara ofensas pasadas, y después siempre (siempre) notaba la hebra del cariño tensarse un poco más, a punto de romperse y dejarla a la deriva.

En realidad estaba sola ya, y se daba cuenta tres, cuatro veces al día. Y cuando el desastre la alcanzó y todo salió mal, cuando cada pieza de su vida se vino abajo y no quedó nada en pie, entonces echó de menos a su corazón, incluso sin saber que se había marchado mucho antes de desear que se detuviera.


End file.
